The Penguins of Madagascar
232323232-fp633;2 nu=4632 4;4 256 Skipper... you're forgetting to pose!.jpg|The Penguins of Madagascar Don't test the Skipper!.png|Skipper Snowcone!.png|Private Kowalski!.jpg|Kowalski KABOOM!.png|Rico 232323232-fp633 6 nu=4632 4;4 256 WSNRCG=33355 85347nu0mrj.jpg|Dr. Blowhole marlene-the-otter_80445_top.jpg|Marlene WOOOOOOOT!!!!!.png|King Julien Maurice.png|Maurice Adorable Mort.png|Mort Mason and Phil.png|Mason and Phil Joey.png|Joey Bada and Bing.png|Bada and Bing WSNRCG=3336627738347nu0mrj.jpg|Fred The Penguins of Madagascar is an American CGI animated television series that has aired on Nickelodeon. It stars nine characters from the DreamWorks Animation animated film Madagascar: The penguins Skipper (Tom McGrath), Rico (John DiMaggio), Kowalski (Jeff Bennett), and Private (James Patrick Stuart); the lemurs King Julien (Danny Jacobs), Maurice (Kevin Michael Richardson), and Mort (Andy Richter); and Mason (Conrad Vernon) and Phil the chimpanzees. Characters new to the series include Marlene the otter (Nicole Sullivan) and a zookeeper named Alice (Mary Scheer). It is the first Nicktoon produced with DreamWorks Animation. The pilot episode "Gone in a Flash", aired as part of "Superstuffed Nicktoons Weekend" on November 29, 2008, and The Penguins of Madagascar became a regular series on March 28, 2009. The series premiere drew 6.1 million viewers, setting a new record as the most-watched premiere. Although the series occasionally alludes to the rest of the franchise, The Penguins of Madagascar does not take place at a precise time within it. McGrath, who is also the co-creator of the film characters, has said that the series takes place "not specifically before or after the movie, I just wanted them all back at the zoo. I think of it as taking place in a parallel universe." The show finished 2010 as the number two animated program among kids age 2-11 and in basic cable total viewers. Voice actor John DiMaggio stated that the show has ended production. A feature film starring the penguins (albeit with different voice actors, aside from Tom McGrath as Skipper) and featuring other characters voiced by Benedict Cumberbatch, Ken Jeong, and John Malkovich, among others, was released on November 26, 2014. Characters The series' new protagonists are Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private. Characters who have returned are King Julien, Maurice, Mort, and Mason and Phil. New characters include Marlene the otter, Dr. Blowhole, Alice, and Blue Balls. Plot The series follows the adventures of the four penguin protagonists: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private, who perform various paramilitary missions to protect their home in the Central Park Zoo. The penguins often have to deal with problems caused (or made worse) by King Julien , Maurice, and Mort. Voice cast Main cast *Tom McGrath as Skipper *Jeff Bennett as Kowalski *John DiMaggio as Rico *James Patrick Stuart as Private *Danny Jacobs as King Julien XIII *Kevin Michael Richardson as Maurice *Andy Richter as Mort (3 episodes by Matt Nolan) *Nicole Sullivan as Marlene *Conrad Vernon as Mason Casting Some of the actors who played the characters in the films didn't return for the series. Chris Miller is replaced by Jeff Bennett as Kowalski, Christopher Knights is replaced by James Patrick Stuart as Private, Sacha Baron Cohen is replaced by voice actor Danny Jacobs as King Julien, and Cedric the Entertainer's character is now voiced by the popular Kevin Michael Richardson. In three episodes, Andy Richter was replaced by Matt Nolan as the voice of Mort (although Richter voices Mort for the rest of the series). pl:Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (serial) Category:TV Series Category:Madagascar Category:Madagascar Movies Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Category:TV Category:Nickelodeon